One Big Happy Family
by perrylynn
Summary: Its fixed Robert and Luke are gonna be family


This is a one shot. So we were joking about a Luthan wedding in the gg Thread the Luthan board and it made me think about how Robert and Luke would take the news. So here is my take on it.

-I own nothing-

**One big happy family**

Drinking is something they do to forget their problems and right now they want to be completely numb to them. They just found out they are going be one big happy family. They have already drank most of the liquor at the Haunted Star and are now on the private stash Luke keeps for himself.

'This is permanent you know. We will be tied to each other forever through them. No getting out. We will have to show up on Thanksgiving, Christmas, Birthdays……. What did we do to deserve each other. I mean sure we are friends but this is so wrong. My daughter, my beautiful cupcake, is marrying your con artist charmer of a son.' Robert chugs the rest of his beer at Luke's words and then grabs another. He wasn't drunk enough for this conversation yet.

'My son! What about your daughter. Her and her bambi eyes have him hooked and now I will have to deal with calling you family. ' Luke takes a long drink of his scotch and listens as Robert continues. 'Where did we go wrong Luke? Well technically just you since I didn't know my son existed. So the way I see it. Them getting married is all your fault.'

Luke finishes what is in his glass and glares at Robert while pouring himself a double this time. Who does Scorpio think he is. Well he can think again. 'My fault. Pft. I tried to keep them apart. I forbid her from seeing him.' I see as Robert Smirks at my words. 'So tell me Luke, what in your mind thought it would be smart to forbid a girl from seeing a guy. You should know the first thing she would do is go for him. You forbidding her from seeing him just makes her want to see him.' Luke glares intensely as Robert's words sink in. 'Ok that wasn't a good idea, but I did keep him at the Quatermaine mansion to keep an eye on him.' The liquor catches up with them and their words are starting to slur and sentences are running on. 'I didddddnt know that my cuuupcakkke and Zaaccharada….Sacarah…what ever his name is would break up. Forcing her to move bacccck in to the mansion.'

Robert stands up shakily and points his finger at Luke or at least he thinks its Luke. He is seeing double. 'Look here Luge I know chou are smart enough to know to never bring a boi into shour house where your daushter could come around. It would be inevibable that they meeeeeet.' Luke just glares at him and his knowledge.

'We should put a stop to this. Are you game, Scorpio? Unless of course you are scared of Holly or Anna.' Luke smirks at his own words and sways as he stands up and walks toward Robert menacingly or as menacingly as he can look in his state. He watches as Robert finally clicks to what he said. The liquor is really starting to slow their brain power.

'Honestly Luke, I am more scared of Robin then Holly or Anna. Robin has forbidden me from ruining her brothers wedding. She told me she would do something. I cant remember what but I know it didn't sound good. My sweet Robin never makes a threat if she doesn't plan on following through and my charm doesn't work on her like her brothers does.' Luke just looks sullen at the thought and then remembers that he was threatened too.

'Your right. Liz and Tracy threatened me. Spanky buns doesn't scare me. Liz however has never threatened me before and It was with babysitting duty. I am no babysitter.' Luke and Robert look heartbroken as they slide down and sit backs to the bar. 'Think of it this way, Luke. We could just leave on adventures like the old days and use each other as an excuse to never have to baby-sit. It would be just like the old days. Me and you and no rules. We could even bring the ladies along.' Luke raises an eye at that. He is starting to sober up and so is Robert.

'Which lady would that be, Scorpio? Anna or Holly? I hear they are both sniffing around you and trying for a commitment.' Robert just shrugs him off as he starts to stand. 'You know we have to be at Robins early tomorrow for the engagement shindig.' Luke just glares as he starts to get up as well. Facing each other they finally admit the one thing you never thought would come out of their mouths.

'If my cupcake has to marry anyone, I am glad its Lovett. I could have worse inlaws then you Scorpio.' Robert just rolls his eyes at the last comment but he must agree. "I could have worse to Luke and Lulu really loves my son. I am glad that if I have to be stuck with a daughter in law that she is a Spencer. It will keep him on her toes.'

They raise one final toast to the uniting of there families. They will never admit it to anyone but themselves. The words to never be repeated. That they are happy they are stuck in this together.


End file.
